Goku
Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū) is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the great-great grandfather of Goku Jr. Goku is a defender of Earth and informally leads the Z Fighters.[13] Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace.[14] These qualities make him the perfect example of a hero, though not necessarily the perfect role model, due to his lack of education.Goku is a saiyan from the Planet Vegeta. His real name is Kakarott.[15] Overview Creation and Concept http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a2/Goku4.jpgGoku in his child and adult forms, as seen in Dragon Ball''and ''Dragon Ball Z''Added by PrinceZarbon "Goku" means ''aware of emptiness (The 'Go' syllable means enlightenment, and the 'Ku' syllable means Sky or Emptiness). Goku's full name (Son Goku) is the Japanese name for Sun Wukong, main protagonist in the Chinese legend Journey to the West, off of whom Goku is loosely based.[16] Goku himself started off as more or less a parody of Sun Wukong, and as the manga continued its run he was able to develop differently, eventually turning out to have similar origins.[17] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/8/8f/Firstdraftgoku.jpgAkira Toriyama's first draft of GokuAdded by Jeangabin666 Goku's design was based off of Tanton, of Toriyama's prototype manga Dragon Boyand Tongpoo, from his other manga The Adventures of Tongpoo. When Akira Toriyama started his first draft of Dragon Ball he originally planned on making Goku full monkey to make it faithful to Journey to the West. During Toriyama's second draft he wanted to make Goku a full human dressed in sailor clothes that rode a flight mecha instead of the Flying Nimbus.[17] Toriyama's 3rd and final draft of Goku was to have him human looking with a monkey tail. AppearanceEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/2/2e/Goku21stWorldMartialArtsTournament01.pngGoku showing his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competitionAdded by Beadtmdc Goku is the main character in the entire Dragon Ball series. With spiky black hair and his trademark orange/red/golden and blue clothes. PersonalityEdit Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition (specifically sport fighting and eating). He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned.[18] His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, pushing himself beyond his limitations, and never giving up even when the odds are stacked against him.[19] During his childhood, a recurring gag in the series was that Goku was incapable of telling the difference between a man and a woman without physically touching them, which often got him into trouble.[20] The most notable of these occurrences was when he first met Chi-Chi, where she pushed him off of the Flying Nimbus after he patted her genitals with his foot;[21] and in the scene where he removed Bulma's panties while she slept and was horrified to discover that she had no testicles (which was also adapted in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power).[22] He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. This trait was also referenced in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, where Android 18 attempted to fight Goku due to paranoia that Goku would touch her there, with Goku explaining that he knows better now. In addition, during his youth, he seemed to not understand the concept of pornography, as when Bulma discovered her father's secret stash of porn magazines with Goku nearby, Goku thought the girls were too poor to afford clothes, causing Bulma to angrily tell him that they weren't poor.[23] Goku is shown to suffer from severe trypanophobia, or the fear of medical needles, but this only occurs in the anime.[24] He showed his fear for them twice in Dragon Ball Z, and three times during Dragon Ball GT. The first time was after his battle with Vegeta, and when he was taken to the hospital. The second time he showed his fear of needles was after the fight with Captain Ginyu on Namek, while he was on his way to recover in a rejuvenation tank. In Dragon Ball GT, it was shown when Goku, Pan, and Trunks brought an injured boy to the Hospital Planet of the universe. The second time, during his first battle against Baby Vegeta, he was blasted into Sogorugo Space, where he witnessed a hologram of Chi-Chi that threw a gigantic needle at him. Lastly, Goku showed his fear after learning from Pan that the four-star Dragon Ball was coming out of his forehead, worrying that he would need a shot. Even in combat, Goku is shown to not be invincible, as he has two major weaknesses. The first weakness is his tail; before he conditioned himself prior to the Tien Shinhan Saga, Goku lost all his power when someone grabbed his tail (a trait that all Saiyans share at birth).[25] The second is his ridiculous appetite;[26] not only does he eat at a rate that would be nearly impossible for a normal Human, but if he does not get any food, he becomes too weak to do almost anything. This weakness was never overcome, and almost got him killed against several enemies, like Tambourine and Nuova Shenron.[27] On the flipside, however, Goku's love for food has gotten him out of trouble several times; for example, in the Tournament Saga, when put to sleep by Jackie Chun, Bulma was able to save his match by screaming to him that dinner was ready, to which Goku immediately woke up to break the count.[28] Goku seems to think very little of his brother Raditz and late father, Bardock, believing them to be vicious, selfish beings like most other Saiyans; however, he never knew of his father's change of heart. BiographyEdit Early LifeEdit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/e/e7/GokuBabyPlanetVegetaMovie1990.pngGoku as a baby being sent to Earth minutes before Frieza came to destroy planet VegetaAdded by Beadtmdc Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto; renamed Goku on Earth) was born sometime in Age 737 on Planet Vegeta, during a time of great turmoil.[29]Following a Saiyan custom, Goku was sent as a baby to planet Earth, in order to destroy its inhabitants and clear the planet for its future sale.[30] As Earth's inhabitants were thought to be weak, a baby Saiyan was seen as enough for the task, especially after transforming into a Great Ape by Earth's full moon. Goku's father, a low-class Saiyan warrior named Bardock, perished in his home planet's destruction shortly after Goku's departure, and his older brotherRaditz was nowhere to be seen.[31] It is unknown what happened to Goku's mother.[32] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/4/49/Goku_Baby03.jpgGoku, found alone in the forestAdded by Piccolo30 After crash-landing on Earth, Goku became the adopted grandson of an old man named Gohan, who found him in the woods and gave him his human name. At first, Goku was extremely violent and ill-tempered, not obeying Gohan at all, but one day he fell down a deep ravine and hit his head, suffering severe head trauma that sent him into a coma and very nearly killed him. After he woke up, he had lost all of his Saiyan aggression, becoming a kind and mild-mannered young boy.[33] His Grandpa Gohan taught him martial arts and told him about such things as the city and people, as they lived in a very remote place in Mount Paozu, with no communication with other people. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/bc/GrandpaGohanGokuDBZEp01.pngGrandpa Gohan helping Goku recover from his head injuryAdded by Beadtmdc Gohan one day discovered Goku's full moon transformation, and thus told him to never look at the full moon. However, one night Goku did, and he transformed into a Great Ape, causing him to unknowingly kill Gohan. After his grandpa's death, Goku stayed at his home, carrying out his daily life of survival. From a young age, Goku developed the impression that his birth parents abandoned him in the mountains as a baby, leaving him for Grandpa Gohan to discover.[34] Dragon BallEdit Quest for the Dragon BallsEdit Main article: Emperor Pilaf Saga http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/6/66/Gokumeetingbulma.jpgGoku while first meeting BulmaAdded by SuperTiencha Goku is introduced in the Dragon Ball manga and anime at approximately 11 or 12 years of age[35] (initially, he claims to be 14,[34] but it is later clarified during the Tournament Saga that this is because Goku had trouble counting), as a young boy living in obscurity on Mount Paozu. Goku owns the Power Pole and the four-star Dragon Ball, inheritances from his grandfather. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/74/GokuRoshiBulmaTurtleCloud.pngGoku meeting Master Roshi receiving the Flying NimbusAdded by Beadtmdc One day after doing his daily chores, Goku was hit by a car when on his way home after catching a Giant Fish. Having never seen a car before, he assumed it was a monster attacking him. When the driver shot Goku with a gun, she became scared after seeing that it hardly did any damage and surrendered, revealing herself to be a Human girl, named Bulma. Goku states that he has never seen a girl before and that the only human he has seen in his life was his deceased grandfather.[34] Goku takes Bulma to his house, where she ends up discovering his four star Dragon Ball. However, Goku did not want Bulma touching it since it was precious to him, so Bulma decides to let Goku to join her on a quest to collect all seven Dragon Balls to summon the Dragon, not revealing to him that the Dragon Balls would be scattered across the Earth once they succeeded.[36] Later that night, when camping in Bulma's Capsule House, Goku was introduced to various technology such as Television, lights and even a bath. Early the next morning, Goku is surprised when he learns a bit about the anatomy of women after he takes Bulma's underwear off while she was sleeping.[37] Later that morning, Goku meets Turtle, whom he decides to take back to the ocean, forcing Bulma to come along. After defeating a Bear Thief who wanted to eat the turtle, they make it to the beach, where he meets his future master, the turtle hermit, Master Roshi.[38] When the turtle hermit, Master Roshi meets them, he rewards Goku with a flying cloud called the Flying Nimbus, that only allows people of pure heart to ride it, with which Goku had no difficulty. Bulma also received the three star Dragon Ball out of this, in exchange for showing the old horn-dog her underwear (however, she was actually nude, because Goku had pulled them off the night before).[39] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/e/e3/YamchaVsGoku.pngGoku fighting Yamcha in the Diablo DesertAdded by Beadtmdc Three days later, Goku and Bulma end up in Aru Village, which was under rule by an evil shape shifter named Oolong, who kidnapped the villagers' daughters.[40] After Goku failed to impersonate Pochawompa in an attempt to find the location of Oolong's hideout, he decides to face Oolong head on. After chasing him outside the village, Goku manages to capture him, forcing Oolong to give the villagers back their daughters. Afterward, they were rewarded the six star Dragon Ball and Oolong was forced to join Goku and Bulma on their quest.[41] While crossing the Diablo Desert on their way to Fire Mountain, Goku fights a bandit named Yamcha, who is friends with a former classmate of Oolong, named Puar.[42]Goku and Yamcha have a duel, and Yamcha is surprised when Goku brings out his Power Pole, learning that he is the grandson of the legendary martial artist,Gohan. After nearly losing to Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fist due to hunger, Bulma awakens, causing Yamcha to flee due to of his fear of women. Later that night Goku and the others stay the night in Oolong's House-Wagon, where Goku tells Oolong about the Dragon Balls while Yamcha and Puar hide outside and listen, also learning of the mystical spheres.[43] The next morning, Goku fights Yamcha again after he destroys the House-Wagon and attempts to rob them. Goku wins the fight and Yamcha, in a false display of apology, gives them a car that secretly has a tracking device for him to follow them.[44] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/5/53/GokufirstKame.pngGoku's first use of the Kamehameha after seeing Master Roshi use itAdded by Beadtmdc Two days later, the gang ends up at Fire Mountain, where Goku ends up fighting the Ox-King after he attempted to kill Bulma and Oolong.[45] After Goku summons the Flying Nimbus, the Ox-King stops fighting and tells Goku that the man who gave Goku that cloud was the same master that taught him. In an effort to douse the fire surrounding the Ox-King's castle at the top of the mountain, Goku is sent to retrieve the Bansho Fan from Master Roshi after picking up the Ox-King's daughter, Chi-Chi. When they arrive at Master Roshi's Island, he tells them that he accidentally threw the fan out and decides to come there himself and put out the flames. When they get back to Fire Mountain, Master Roshi uses a technique called the Kamehameha Wave to put out the flames, unfortunately destroying the mountain as well.[46] Much to Master Roshi's surprise, Goku is immediately able to imitate the wave and makes one big enough to destroy their car. While Bulma and Oolong find the Dragon Ball in the rubble, Master Roshi asks that Goku trains with him after finishing his quest for the Dragon Balls. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/0/08/GokuGreatApeEp13.pngGoku in his Great Ape form destroying Pilaf's CastleAdded by BeadtmdcOn their way to the last Dragon Ball, they take a break at a town which is ruled by a gang known as the Rabbit Mob.[47] While there, Goku and Bulma get into trouble with the Rabbit Mob, but Goku defeats their leader, Monster Carrot with the help of Yamcha. When they get back on the road, they are attacked by a robot piloted by Shu, who steals five of their Dragon Balls. Luckily, though, Goku insisted on keeping his four-star ball with him instead of with the rest of the Dragon Balls.[48] Yamcha gives them a lift to Pilaf's Castleto get them back. However, once they arrive, they get locked in a room filled with sleeping gas, where Goku's four-star Dragon Ball is stolen.[49] When they wake up, an emperor named Pilaf summons Shenron and tries to use the wish to rule the world, but his plan is foiled when Oolong interferes and wishes for a pair of panties after getting out from a small hole made by Goku's Kamehameha.[50] After trying to escape, the gang is placed into a special cell that will fry them when the sun comes out. Goku ends up looking at the full moon that night, causing him to turn into aGreat Ape and destroys the cell, along with the rest of Pilaf's castle.[51] Seeing Goku out of control in the ape form, Yamcha has Puar turn into a pair of scissors and cut Goku's tail off, causing him to revert back to his normal form. The next morning, Oolong begins to speculate that Goku is not a Human, raising the question of whether he is "some kinda space alien."[52] The 21st World Martial Arts TournamentEdit Main article: Tournament Saga http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/2/2e/MasterRoshiGokuKrillinTraining.pngGoku and Krillin Milk Delivering as part of their training with Master RoshiAdded by Beadtmdc After finishing his quest for the Dragon Balls, Goku leaves Bulma and the others in order to train with Master Roshi. Roshi agrees to train Goku, but only if he finds him a pretty girl.[53] After failing to bring him a decent girl, another wannabe student named Krillin comes by and assists Goku. After fighting off some Police officers they finally return with a girl with a split personality named Launch.[54] Roshi then brings Goku and Krillin to his special Training Island to train them.[55] They were put through very strange training that seemed like it had nothing to do with martial arts, such as milk delivering and construction work, all while wearing very heavy Turtle Shells.[56] After the hard work, the two develop into two of the most powerful fighters on Earth. After 8 months of training, Roshi brought them to Papaya Island to compete in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament to test their training.[57] Upon their arrival, Goku was reunited with his friends Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar. Goku got through the elimination rounds easily without even trying (even he was surprised at his remarkable new power) and made it to the main tournament.[58] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/7b/JackivsGokuT.pngGoku vs. Jackie Chun in the final roundAdded by Beadtmdc In the tournament he was put up against a Gira named Giran in the quarterfinals. Goku struggled with the best when he was trapped in Giran'sMerry-Go-Round Gum, but his tail grew back causing him to break free and win the match, with Giran forfeiting from being scared of the young boy's power.[59] In the semifinals he is put up against a warrior named Nam. Goku and Nam took the battle into the air and each was almost knocked of the ring. Just before Goku was knocked out by Nam's attack, Goku dodged and kicked him out of the ring.[60] In the final round Goku battles with defending Champion Jackie Chun (really Master Roshi in disguise).[61] During the battle, Goku turns back into a Great Ape and starts destroying the stadium. Jackie Chun who cannot leave the arena because they are still fighting destroys the Moon to revert Goku to his normal form.[62] The two continue their match, both losing their energy at a rapid rate. Goku ends up losing the match, and learns that he should always continue to train because there are always people out there who are more powerful.[63] Battling the Red Ribbon ArmyEdit Main articles: Red Ribbon Army Saga, General Blue Saga, and Commander Red Saga http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/b1/GokuKicksSilver.pngGoku fighting Colonel SilverAdded by Beadtmdc After coming runner up in the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku is told by Master Roshi that he should go out and see the world, and Goku decides that he will use this opportunity to search of his grandfather's Four-Star Dragon Ball.[64] At the beginning of his quest he helps save Nam's Village by accompanying him to Giran's Village in order to get the river flowing again.[65]After completing this task, he decides to go skinny dipping in an oasis where he gets his Dragon Radar stolen by a homeless kid that sells it to an Antique Store in a nearby town. Once Goku gets there and gets his radar back, he confronts Emperor Pilaf, who is holding the four star Dragon Ball. After chasing Pilaf to his flying fortress, Goku receives the ball finding out that it is fake.[66] While following the radar's signal he ends up meeting back up with Chi-Chi who had a wedding prepared for them.[67] Goku and Chi-Chi quickly go together back to the Ox-King's Village to find that an organization called the Red Ribbon Army has attacked.[68]Goku and Chi-Chi fight off the troops until they fled. Goku leaves Chi-Chi and the Ox-King in a hurry to go and chase them. He ends up in the Desert where he gets into Pilaf's flying fortress while the Red Ribbon Army was attacking it. After Pilaf's fortress is destroyed, Goku is caught in the explosion and wakes up in a forest where he meets a family of monkeys. After Goku finds the Dragon Ball, he battles Colonel Silver, who destroyed his Flying Nimbus. Goku easily defeats Silver, and knocks him out with his tail.[69] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/75/GokuAttacksMuscleTower.pngGoku attacks the Muscle TowerAdded by Jeangabin666 After seeing that the Dragon Ball he found was not his grandfathers Four star ball, he has one of the army's auto pilot droids fly him to the next Dragon Ball. The plane crashes when the droid freezes, and Goku freezes, unable to move.[70] He is then taken to Jingle Village by a girl named Suno. When he awakens, he hears that the Red Ribbon Army is there as well. Goku goes to their closest base known as Muscle Tower. Once he gets in he easily takes out three soldiers and then battles an android known as Major Metallitron.[71]Goku wins the battle when Metallitron's batteries die and proceeds to the next floor where he fights the Ninja Murasaki. Goku easily defeats Murasaki and humiliates him, an example when Murasaki lands on Goku's Power Pole. Goku proves to be a difficult match for Murasaki and even his brothers, so he resorts to releasing Android 8.[72]Android 8 ends up befriending Goku instead of fighting him because he dislikes violence, allowing Goku to reach the top of Muscle Tower. General White, the commander of the tower resorts to having his pet monster Buyon eat them, but the creature gets frozen and destroyed. General White is defeated and Goku saves the Jingle Village Chief while obtaining another Dragon Ball that Android 8 was hiding from the army. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/b6/Stoppinghasky.pngGoku stopping Hasky from stealing the Dragon BallsAdded by SuperTiencha Goku finds out from one of the village elders that his nimbus still works and decides to go to West City to have Bulma fix his Dragon Radar that broke. Goku arrives at Bulma's house, Capsule Corporation, and has her fix the radar. Bulma then decides to join Goku on his quest for his Dragon Ball using her new invention the Micro Band. While still in the city Goku meets back up withYamcha, Oolong and Puar. They decide to spend the day in the new theme park Dream Land where they were stalked by a thief hired by the Red Ribbon Army named Hasky. After being tricked by her she tries to get away with Goku's two Dragon Balls but he captures her and gets them back.[73] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a2/Gokuvsblue.pngGoku fighting General BlueAdded by SuperTiencha Goku and Bulma travel to the site of the next Dragon Ball which was located at the bottom of the sea. Not having asubmarine, Goku and Bulma obtain one from Master Roshi who has Krillin join them. Under the ocean, they find a Pirate Cave, where they are chased by the Red Ribbon Army's strongest operative, General Blue.[74] Goku defeated aPirate Robot and a giant octopus named Octopapa while Krillin and Bulma were being attacked by Blue. Goku arrives to save them, but Goku is stunned by General Blue's telekinesis. Goku was able to break free when a mousescares Blue. While the cave began to collapse, Goku quickly grabbed the Dragon Ball and saved his mouse friend and bearly escaped with Bulma and Krillin in an old submarine they found. When they arrived back at Kame House, General Blue arrives and uses his telekinesis to tie everybody up and steal the Dragon Balls along with putting a bomb on the island to kill them. Luckily, Launch returned and set Goku free to get rid of the bomb and chase Blue.[75] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/3/32/GokuAralePVEp56..pngGoku in Penguin VillageAdded by Beadtmdc Goku ends up chasing General Blue to Gengoro Island, where he crashes in a strange town named Penguin Village.[76] While there Goku meets Arale Norimaki and the Gatchans who try to help Goku look for General Blue and the Dragon Balls. Arale introduces Goku to Taro and Akane who seemed interested in his flying nimbus. Goku searched through Penguin Village and asked many of the residents if they have seen General Blue. Arale takes Goku to her house to have Senbei fix his radar. While at the Norimaki house General Blue shows up to steal Senbei's plane and fights Goku again. While using his telekinesis again on Goku, Arale surprises Goku by easily defeats him and headbutts General Blue far away. While Goku got his Dragon Balls back he got his Dragon Radar stolen by Blue. Senbei's son, Turbo uses his powers to create him a new one with parts from Senbei's plane so he can continue his quest.[77] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/e/e0/TaoAttacksGoku.pngGoku does battle with Mercenary TaoAdded by Beadtmdc Goku's next location was the Sacred Land of Korin where he defeats Captain Yellow and finally retrieves his four star Dragon Ball.[78] There, he meets two of the lands natives, a powerful warrior named Bora and his son Upa. Seeing that their best soldiers had failed against Goku, the Red Ribbon Army turned to the world's deadliest assassin, Mercenary Tao, to kill him.[79] Tao arrives to Goku's location and murders Bora with ease. Goku then attacks him. Goku loses against Tao in the battle against his Dodon Ray but survived because the four star ball in his shirt blocked the full force of the blast.[80] While Tao decides to stay in a town for a couple of days, Goku decides to climb Korin Tower to get the Sacred Water of Korin.[81] When he gets to the top, it takes Goku three days to snatch it from him. Goku drinks the water, yet doesn't feel any different, which Korin explained was not that the water made him stronger, but the training to try and get to it made him stronger. When Tao returns, Goku comes back and defeats him in battle by kicking one of Tao's Grenades back at him, thrown after he pretended to give up.[82] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/9/9b/GokuVsRRAEp128.pngGoku fighting off Red Ribbon Army soldiers at the HeadquartersAdded by Beadtmdc Feeling sad for Upa who lost his father to Tao, Goku decides that he will defeat the entire Red Ribbon Army and gather the Dragon Balls to bring his father back to life.[83] Goku travels to the main Red Ribbon Army Headquarters to defeat them.[84] While Goku is taking out several of the soldiers, Staff Officer Black kills Commander Red after learning that he just wants to be tall and not achieve world domination. Goku fights Black who uses a battle robot, Goku kills him defeating the entire army and gathering six of the Dragon Balls. When Goku leaves the base he sees all of his friends just outside of it ready to help him, but Goku tells them he already defeated them, greatly surprising everyone.[85] Battling Fortuneteller Baba's warriorsEdit Main article: Fortuneteller Baba Saga http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/d/dd/GokuvsGGohan.pngGoku in a match against Grandpa GohanAdded by Beadtmdc After Goku's victory against the Red Ribbon Army he is still missing one more Dragon Ball to revive Bora, but for some reason Bulma's Dragon Radar cannot locate it. Roshi tells Goku about his older sister Baba who can find anything.[86] Goku sets out to Fortuneteller Baba's Palace with Yamcha,Krillin, Upa and Puar. Baba turns out to not be so generous, forcing them to fight her five strongest warriors to get their request.[87] The first two warriors are taken care of by Goku's friends, but Yamcha is defeated by the third warrior, Bandages the Mummy.[88] Goku, the team's last fighter, takes him out along with the fourth fighter, Spike the Devil Man in Devil's Toilet.[89] After that, Goku is put up against the fifth fighter, who seems very familiar to Goku and Roshi (who had joined the group as a spectator). Goku is able to win the fight, and the fifth fighter is revealed to be his Grandpa Gohan, who was brought back from the Other World for a day.[90] Baba reveals the Dragon Ball to be in a case Emperor Pilaf has. Goku confronts Pilaf in his new robot fused with Shu and Mai, and easily defeats them.[91] With all the Dragon Balls in his power, Goku is able to call Shenron and revives Bora. After the wish is granted, Goku grabs the four-star ball before the others scatter.[92] Goku prepares for the next World Martial Arts Tournament by going out into the world and training himself by the request of Master Roshi. Goku ends up meeting a girl named Chao saves her village by two bandits known asTerror and Plague. He later stumbles into a city where he meets Chin Taiken, the master of the Chin-Star Schooland defeats Sky Dragon the master of the Panther-Fang School for the title of Master of Martial Arts. Goku goes to Demon Land and saves Princess Misa from Shula with the help of Gola and Melee. Goku later chases after a monster named InoShikaCho that he later finds out if working with two martial artists named Tien Shinhan andChiaotzu in scamming villages. Goku saves InoShikaCho when Tien and Chiaotzu betray him and with the help ofTanmen, he convinces everyone that he is good. After three years are up Goku begins his travel to Papaya Islandbut gets a little delayed when his new friend Konkichi gets into trouble with a gang. Meeting Tien Shinhan and ChiaotzuEdit Main article: Tien Shinhan Saga http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/bd/GokuAttacksChappa.pngGoku easily defeating King Chappa, a former championAdded by Beadtmdc By the time the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament starts, Goku is 15 years old (though he still looks like a preteen boy).[93] Goku's strongest opponent isTien Shinhan, a warrior trained by Master Roshi's nemesis, Master Shen - the Crane Hermit. Like Yamcha and Puar before them, Tien, along with his best friend Chiaotzu, will eventually side with Goku. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/9/96/GokuVsTien.pngGoku Vs. Tien in the final roundAdded by Beadtmdc In the preliminaries, Goku is set up against a champion from a previous World Tournament, King Chappa.[94] Goku easily defeats him, and then goes on to defeatPamput, a famous movie star, in the quarterfinals.[95] In the semifinals Goku is set up against his best friend Krillin, and defeats him after a fierce battle.[96]Goku moves on to fight Tien and his Crane School style in the final round.[97]Midway during the match, Goku is repeatedly paralysed and pinned down by Chiaotzu and his Telekinesis technique, at the orders of Master Shen. After Goku is freed from Chiaotzu's Telekinesis, the match continues as normal until Tien decides to use the Tri-Beam attack to destroy the stage. In mid-air, Goku knocks out Tien by using a Kamehameha to swiftly propel himself into Tien's stomach. Falling at the same rate, Goku hits the ground first after crashing into a van, leaving Tien as the Tournament winner.[98] The evil King PiccoloEdit Main article: King Piccolo Saga http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/aa/GokuFindsKrillindead.pngGoku finds his best friend Krillin dead early in the King Piccolo SagaAdded by Beadtmdc Right after the conclusion of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, King Piccolo, the evil half of Kami, appears in scene. Goku accidentally left his belongings behind and when Krillin went to pick them up at the area, he is killed by Tambourine, one of his mutated sons.[99] Goku becomes angry, and chases after him through the skies, but still being fatigued from the tournament, Goku is defeated by Tambourine and his Flying Nimbus is destroyed.[100] While trying to recover in the wilderness, Goku sees a giant fish and eats it, which belonged to a samurai named Yajirobe, who has a Dragon Ball.[101] Cymbal, another one of Piccolo's sons, is sent to get the Dragon Ball, but is killed by Yajirobe with his sword.[102] After sensing Cymbal's death, Piccolo orders Tambourine to find his killer. Upon seeing Tambourine again, Goku finally destroys him.[103] King Piccolo feels this and arrives at Goku and Yajirobe's location, Yajirobe's Prairie. Soon after King Piccolo appears, he fights Goku. Goku knocks him down a couple of times. It is then revealed that Piccolo was holding back on his power, and then he swiftly defeats Goku with hisMasenko attack, causing Goku's heart to stop for a short time. Piccolo then takes the Dragon Ball Yajirobe gave to Goku. Yajirobe takes Goku to Korin Tower to help him recover.[104] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/13/GokuVsKingPiccoloOldx.pngGoku meets YajirobeAdded by Beadtmdc Meanwhile, Master Roshi and Chiaotzu try to stop King Piccolo from gathering the Dragon Balls, but fail and die in the attempt.[105] King Piccolo calls Shenron and wishes for his youth to be restored, giving him the power he once had. King Piccolo then destroys Shenron, and goes on to King Furry's palace, in an attempt to rule the world.[106] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/b0/GokuDrinkingUltraDivineWater.pngGoku after drinking the Ultra Divine Water to become strongerAdded by Beadtmdc Once Goku is healed he heads out on a quest to find the Ultra Divine Water, a sacred liquid that unleashes the drinker's hidden powers if they have any, or kills them.[107] Goku drinks the water and survives, then heads off to King Furry'scastle where he finds King Piccolo's newest son Drum assaulting Tien Shinhan.[108] Goku steps in and defeats Drum and challenges King Piccolo to a battle.[109] Goku overpowers King Piccolo, even throwing him into the castle. King Piccolo eventually goes to full power, despite it shortening his life span, but still can't defeat Goku. King Piccolo fires his signature attack, the Explosive Demon Wave, at Goku, but Tien saves him by flying into the sky, but Goku's leg is broken. Towards the end of the fight King Piccolo uses Tien as a hostage, attempting to force Goku to surrender. Goku nearly resumes the fight despite the fact that Tien will die, thinking he could revive Tien with the Dragon Balls, until King Piccolo tells him he had destroyed Shenron. This leaves Goku at King Piccolo's mercy.[110] http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/b/b0/KingPiccoloKilledbyGoku.pngGoku kills King PiccoloAdded by Beadtmdc Goku ends up with a broken arm and two broken legs as a result of Piccolo's onslaught. As King Piccolo takes to the skies for his final attack, Goku, full of rage over the fact that Krillin and Master Roshi are gone forever, fully launches himself at King Piccolo, punching a hole through his chest and killing him.[111]Moments before King Piccolo's death however, he manages to spit out an egg far off in the distance that contains his final son and reincarnation, Piccolo Jr.to avenge his death and spread evil across the planet.[112] Category:Saiyan Category:Pages added by Bardock goku Category:Super saiyan Category:Dad Category:Good Guy Category:Strong Category:SSJ Category:SSJ2 Category:SSJ3 Category:SSJ4 Category:Dragonball Category:Dragonball Z Category:Dragonball GT Category:Male Category:Main Character Category:Multiple Forms Category:Stronger When Angry Category:Protector Of The Earth Category:Has A Full Family Category:From A Different Planet Category:Died Category:Revived Category:Rivalry Category:Has Done Fusion